1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench support rack assembly, more particularly to a wrench support rack assembly having a pressing member that is adapted to press firmly against the stem of a wrench when the wrench is disposed in the wrench support rack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wrench support rack assembly is shown to include a base 1 with left and right sides, and left and right rows of retaining members 2, 2xe2x80x3 extending uprightly and respectively from the left and right sides of the base 1. An adjacent pair of the left retaining members 2 cooperatively define a first retaining groove 201. An adjacent pair of the right retaining members 2xe2x80x3 cooperatively define a second retaining groove 201 that is aligned with the first retaining groove 201 in a transverse direction relative to the length of the base 1 such that the stem 301 of a wrench 3 can be retained in the first and second retaining grooves 201, as best shown in FIG. 1.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned conventional wrench support rack assembly resides in that the wrench 3 cannot be firmly held in the first and second retaining grooves 201.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a wrench support rack assembly having a pressing member disposed between two confining members to press the stem of a wrench against the confining members so as to prevent undesired removal of the wrench from the wrench support rack assembly.
Accordingly, a wrench support rack assembly of the present invention includes: a support rack having a base, a first confining member extending uprightly from the base, and a second confining member extending uprightly from the base and aligned with the first confining member in a longitudinal direction. Each of the first and second confining members defines a groove that is adapted to permit extension of a stem of a wrench therethrough, and has opposing first and second groove-defining faces which cooperatively confine the groove and which are spaced from each other by a first distance. A pressing member is disposed between, and is spaced apart from the first and second confining members, and includes an L-shaped first leg that is disposed proximate to the first groove-defining face of the first confining member, that extends uprightly from the base and that has a first section extending in the longitudinal direction, and a second section extending from the first section in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction, an L-shaped second leg that is disposed proximate to the first groove-defining face of the second confining member, that extends uprightly from the base and that has a first section extending in the longitudinal direction, and a second section extending from the first section in the transverse direction, and a bridging portion that interconnects the first sections of the L-shaped first and second legs and that is formed with a protrusion having an abutment face parallel to and spaced apart from a plane which is co-planar with the second groove-defining faces of the first and second confining members by a second distance that is shorter than the first distance such that the abutment face of the bridging portion is adapted to resiliently press the stem of the wrench against the second groove-defining faces of the first and second confining members.